Dr. Mundo/Strategy
Skill usage * can stay in lane very long since he is manaless and his allows him to regenerate Health very quickly. *Practice with and other skill shots will often land extra kills when chasing enemies. Missing will often cost the enemy's escape. * is very effective in taking out neutral camps. It deals damage based on enemy health and neutral creeps tend to have large amounts of it. This allows to jungle effectively. *Because makes a distinctive splat noise when it hits an enemy, it can be used reliably for checking bushes for enemies. * deals 1 tick of damage immediately upon usage, allowing easier lasthits. *Since also gives you crowd control reduction in addition to the damage, don't forget to use it during team fights or while chasing/fleeing especially against crowd control heavy enemies. Also, the reduction does stack with to make crowd control very ineffective against . *Effects that reduce healing can greatly decrease survivability. Try to wait until after you've seen them use it before casting . *A well-timed can bait enemy champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. *After you reach level 6, you should very rarely have to leave your lane. has a fairly short cooldown and because abilities use health, this allows you to regain most lost health every minute or so. * continues to heal you when you're resurrecting from . Timing a well with is a very good way to bait and finish off low health opponents who wait for you to resurrect. * , , and make an amazing chaser who can chase champions all the way back to their spawning pools for kills. Build usage * should be a core item no matter what you're building, as its 15% boost to regenerative effects works on , effectively changing its regen from 40/55/70% to 46/63.25/80.5% and giving cooldown reduction. will also increase the health return from 's effect. *Be careful of buying too many health items like or if the enemy team has one or more champions who can make use of or if they have a as his can make quick work of you. *Stacking health and getting an can greatly boost your damage, as well as increasing your survivability. *Attack speed items ( / ) greatly increase damage output with . * is also an excellent item on . It gives him extra health and the guaranteed slow. The slow from mallet stacks with the slow from , giving him exceptional sticking power on enemies. * and synergize well with . *Magic Penetration is generally more useful to than ability power. gains no benefit from ability power as its damage is based on enemy health, but still deals magic damage. *Grabbing a is useful for countering healing reduction debuffs like . *With a maxed out , a , and a , Dr. Mundo can go where he pleases with activated as his health regeneration cancels out the cost. Recommended builds Countering *Debuffs from and can be an extremely effective counter to and weaken his regeneration tremendously. If playing against a good one of these two should always be available in team battles. * is also effectively countered by champions with healing reduction abilities, such as , , and . *If is stacking health items, especially , then would be a wise item to build. Category:Champion strategies